


Servant Ticket Selection Process

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: It's tough deciding who to summon using the 4 Star summoning ticket
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Servant Ticket Selection Process

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after Ereshkigal's summoning and a week before Setsubun, before Violet is sucked into the Shimousa singularity.

Violet sat on her bed in her room, staring at the black ticket in her hand. Da Vinci had given it to her late last night, making sure that there were no servants around to see the magical item. It was a 4 Star summon ticket. With it, Violet could summon any 4 Star servant of her choice, no matter the level of affinity she had for them.

This was big. This was important....

This was something she had to hide from her other servants.

She remembered the fiasco that happened last time she got a 4 Star ticket. It was around the time when she was trying to summon Merlin, probably about a week before it. Because she was saving up to try to bring him to Chaldea, she’d been avoiding summoning new servants until after he came (He didn’t come. The jerk!). When the servants, all seventy-six of them saw the roster of possible summons, Violet was berated with requests for the presence or exclusion of certain servants.

Arturia and Bedivere wanted one of the other knights of the Round to be summoned. Medea threatened to stop Violet’s magic lessons if she chose Medea Lily. Kotarou, bless his heart, tried to be subtle but really wanted somebody named Katou Danzo for some reason. Emiya seemed uncomfortable at the chance for  _ another _ Emiya to show up. Meuniere, one of the staff members, wanted her to summon D’eon (Summer Marie and her crew were also supportive of this). Euryale and the Medusas wanted Stheno, but Parvati was also an option for Rider Medusa. Even Mash was advocating for someone! (It was Helena)

Within moments, Violet had been surrounded by servants speaking all at once, trying to convince her to go with their choice. It took Da Vinci’s intervention to get her out of that mess. 

After talking it over with Da Vinci, they decided to summon Heracles. While many servants were disappointed, many admitted that he was a strong choice. Kojirou, Emiya, Arturia, Medea, Medusa, and Cu seemed uneasy at the news at first, but conceded, saying he was better having on our side than not.

Violet got up with purpose, clutching the ticket in her hand. It was better that she got the selection done as soon as possible. She was meeting with Da Vinci and three other senior staff members to determine who would be the best addition to the team, or if strengthening someone’s Noble Phantasm would be the better option.

She opened the door to her room and prayed she wouldn’t run into any of her servants. Well, God doesn’t always say yes to every prayer we have, for as soon as she opened her door, she walked right into Astolfo.

“Hey Master!” shouted the excitable rider, raising a hand high in greeting.

“Ah, hey Astolfo,” she greeted, tucking the ticket in the pocket of her skirt.

“Are you on your way to the cafeteria? Let’s go get breakfast together!” he exclaimed, latching onto Violet’s arm.

“Nope, I’ve got work to do,” said Violet, trying to maneuver herself out of Astolfo’s grasp. Though breakfast  _ did _ sound good right about now, she didn’t want  _ him _ of all people to find out about the ticket. Astolfo, while good-natured and fun to be around, had a big mouth. If he saw the ticket, all of Chaldea’s servants could know about the summoning within the hour.

Astolfo’s grip loosened on her and Violet hurriedly walked towards the summoning room. She was near the end of the hall when she heard Astolfo call out to her with a wave.

“Master! You dropped- Is this a 4 Star summoning ticket?”

Violet stuck her hand in her pocket and found it empty. She sprinted back towards Astolfo and snatched the ticket out of his hand before bolting down the hallway. She’d apologize to him later.

She turned around a corner and skipped steps going down the stairwell. 

“Are we playing tag?” asked a voice right beside her.

She looked to her right, Astolfo was running by her side, keeping pace with ease.

Violet loved Astolfo, she really did, but at the moment, she cursed his lack of sense and B-rank Agility.

Violet made a sharp turn and opened the door to the summoning room. She stepped inside and turned toward the open doorway. Astolfo skid to a halt right outside of the door.

“I’ll play with you later, Astolfo,” she said, pressing the button to lock the door.

The door slid to a close and there was a moment of silence.

“OK!” Astolfo called out from the other side.

Violet turned to Da Vinci and the three staff members that were waiting for her.

“Okay, let’s make this quick,” she said, breathing heavily. “We have about an hour before Astolfo tells everyone in Chaldea.”

………………..

“Ah, Lady Mash, you’re not in the summoning room?” asked Saber Arturia,as she joined Mash on the lounge sofa. “I thought you’d be with Master, summoning the new servant.”

“Oh, who told you about the summoning? Da Vinci said that this time it was confidential,” Mash said in surprise, putting down her tablet.

“Astolfo.”

Mash pushed up her glasses. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. But no,” Mash frowned,”Most of the staff and I got pushed out of the decision making process due to bias. It’s just Senpai, Da Vinci, and three of the senior staff members”

“Is that why we didn’t hear about the ticket from Master?” asked Cu, plopping down on the other side of Mash, followed by Emiya. “Who do you think she’s gonna call this time?”

“Did Master say anything?” added Emiya, leaning back and putting his ankle on his knee.

“I don’t know, honestly. Senpai only got the ticket last night. As far as I know, there wasn’t anyone on the list she was particularly waiting for,” said Mash, pulling up the roster on her tablet. “She might go with someone she has low affinity with since it would be hard to summon them otherwise…”

The servants leaned towards Mash to see her tablet. 

“I don’t think any of my knights are totally incompatible with Master,” Arturia murmured.

“If I had to guess based off of incompatibility, I’d say she’d pick Lobo or Penthesilea,” said Emiya. “They gave us absolute Hell during Shinjuku and Agartha and I don’t think their temperaments really match up with Master’s. But on our side they’d be very strong allies.”

“This dude, Yagyu Munenori,” Cu said, pointing at the name without a picture, “He’s from your neck of the woods, ain’t he Archer?”

Emiya looked. “Yep. Not sure if Master would summon him. Master’s American, she may not know who he is. He’d probably be summoned as an older man too. She probably doesn’t have much affinity for him.”

“I’m not too sure about that ,Emiya,” said Arturia. “You saw how quickly that Impaler fellow got attached to master.”

“Oh yeah, that hardass! Master has enough overprotective dads, if she summoned him she would find herself adopted again!” laughed Cu.

“Do you think Senpai has an affinity for Gilgamesh?” asked Mash with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Hell no!” exclaimed Emiya with a laugh.

“And thank God for that!” added Arturia.

“We already have to deal with the Support Gilgamesh a few times a week. If he actually  _ lived  _ here? Saber, Archer, we in this together. I still owe him payback for when we were roommates!”

“Master, probably can’t summon my older archer version.”

Mash and the servants looked up. Kid Gil came around the side of the sofa and sat himself between Mash and Arturia.

“Hello Mash. Hello Arturia,” looking between the two woman with a broad smile on his face. He leaned forward and looked at Cu and Emiya. “Hello you two. Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help but hear you talk about my older versions?”

“Yes,” said Mash, “We were talking about who Senpai was likely to summon. Gilgamesh came up.”

Kid Gil kicked his dangling legs a bit. “My old archer version is very picky when it comes to his summoning, especially if you don’t use a catalyst. That’s why the staff can’t always sense him in the Throne of Heroes. He’s quite a pain really.”

“Don’t have to tell us twice,” Emiya murmured.

“My caster version, he’s more tolerable than my archer version, but he’s still pretty arrogant.Considering my caster vision didn’t come to Chaldea when we were still dealing with the Incineration of Humanity, he’s probably not going to show up at this point. He’s picky too. He’s more tolerable than my archer version, but he’s still pretty arrogant. Master may not like him very much.”

“Well, I know Senpai certainly respects him as a ruler and we couldn’t have defeated Tiamat without him, but on a personal level...Senpai’s always so polite to everybody, it’s rather hard to tell how much she likes somebody at times.”

Kid Gil shrugged. “Anyway, I think she might choose Tamamocat or Atalanta.”

“Why?” asked Mash.

“Animal ears,” Kid Gil said, miming animal ears on his head.

“Eh?Why would that-”

“And this is the lounge…”

The Mash and the servants turned towards the sound of their master’s voice.

“Well speak of the devil,” muttered Cu.

Next to Violet stood the eldest Gilgamesh in all his Babylonian glory.

“Hello, Mash,” said CasGil. He looked at his younger version, who was kneeling over the edge of the couch looking at him. He raised an eyebrow. “You.”


End file.
